


Green Bandit

by Matrix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	Green Bandit

The brown-haired girl - in the green hoodie so large that it was practically a dress for her - walked down the dark, tower-enclosed street lined by intermittent cones of yellow light. She entered one of the few buildings lit from inside. It was a stark fluorescent light that became a neon rainbow somewhere inside the glass of the windows. This rainbow spoke of many wondrous things such as corn chips, ice cream, fruit-flavoured soda, and chocolate with caramel inside. She boggled at the smorgasbord of chips with flavours ranging from salt and vinegar, to pizza, to cheese and wine. The smorgasbord stretched from one end of the city to the other, yet she made the perilous transurban journey through the territory of the Sour Cream and Onion gang that was at war with the Jalapenos, and the Kettle Cooked District that she made her way through quickly, because she was not in the mood to be judged by hipsters. She went all the way to the suburbs, where lay column upon column of Regulars. With a look to each side, she took one. Would it be missed amongst the identical masses? Probably not. She then exited the city and turned north to Chocolate Town. This was a much tighter community, so a missing Solid Milk Chocolate would most certainly be reported. She did not want to see how the Almond Crunches would react. She took a bar from the back and angled the rest of that row against the side so they would not slide back and make an obvious gap. She smiled at her surreptitious work as she left the chocolate behind, taking a circuitous route around the Cat Food Nation and through the Dairy Province to avoid notice. She  approached a smuggler who would help her take these poor fools out of the country for a fee. She reached into her pouch and slipped him the cash as she left with her delicious marks in hand.


End file.
